


О навязчивом сервисе и вредных китайцах

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	О навязчивом сервисе и вредных китайцах

Ренджун ненавидит навязчивый сервис. А ещё он ненавидит невкусный кофе, а в этом кафе, стоит признать, его готовят просто восхитительно. Так что из двух зол он выбирает меньшее и толкает дверь знакомой кофейни. На самом деле он тут бывает не так уж часто, в основном забегает за компанию утром по дороге на учебу, потому что Ченлэ не в состоянии встать на полчаса пораньше и выпить чашку своего утреннего кофе дома. Ему, видите ли, проще потратиться в кафе, а Ренджуна каждый раз душит жаба, когда он пытается подсчитать, сколько денег на это уходит ежемесячно. Но с другой стороны, и это приходится признать, кофе, приготовленный дома в кофемашине, не идёт ни в какое сравнение с тем, что делают здесь. И это именно та причина, почему Ренджун, успешно защитив проект, на который убил почти три недели, решает, что иногда можно и побаловать себя чем-нибудь вкусным.

— Добро пожаловать!

Яркие розовые волосы и не менее яркая улыбка разбивают все надежды на то, что ему повезёт и сегодня будет другая смена. Нет, конечно, этот бариста милый, Ренджун не может этого отрицать. Проблема в том, что он СЛИШКОМ милый. И слишком навязчивый. А Ренджун ненавидит навязчивый сервис.

— Вам что-нибудь подсказать? Попробуйте нашу новинку: в этом сезоне у нас...

— Нет, спасибо, — перебивает Ренджун, заканчивая изучение меню за доли секунды, и называет первое, что приходит в голову. — Мне капучино. На соевом молоке и с миндальным сиропом.

— Украсить вам напиток взбитыми сливками?

Ренджун смотрит на парня за стойкой настолько изумленно, что, кажется, даже его розовые волосы тускнеют на несколько тонов.

— Джемин-а, молодой человек попросил соевое молоко. Как ты думаешь, нужны ему твои жирные сливки?

Ренджун поворачивается ко второму бариста, только что закончившему с уборкой зала и присоединившемуся к ним. Судя по смешинкам в его глазах, он прекрасно догадывается, насколько Ренджуну неловко.

— Обижаешь, Джено-я! — возмущённо дуется Джемин. — Какие они тебе жирные! — и он суёт напарнику под нос баллончик, на котором Ренджун даже со своего места видит гордое "10%".

— Спасибо, не нужно, — все же считает своим долгом пояснить он, поскольку, кажется, то, что очевидно им со вторым бариста, совсем не очевидно этому Джемину.

— Тогда, может быть, печенье к кофе?

Ренджун закатывает глаза, но раздражение проходит само собой, когда он видит, как парень за стойкой, которого назвали Джено, пытается сдержать смех. Очень плохо пытается.

— Спасибо. Но можно мне уже просто мой капучино на соевом молоке. Стандартного размера. И с миндальным сиропом. Без сливок.

— Конечно, можно! — Джемин улыбается ещё шире, и Джено все же не выдерживает, сгибаясь пополам и сползая куда-то под стойку. Ренджун тоже прыскает, когда бариста переводит на них растерянный взгляд, кажется, искренне не понимая, в чем проблема. — Как вас зовут?

— Хуан Ренджун, — мстительно произносит Ренджун со специально утрированным китайским акцентом и, положив деньги на стойку, молча занимает столик у окна. Этому Джемину очень повезло, что за то время, что Ренджун проторчал у кассы, никто не успел занять это место. Иначе бы его не спас даже талант к приготовлению кофе.

Он раздевается, выпутываясь из пальто и вешая шарф на спинку стула, и даже не успевает поднять болтающиеся по полу концы, когда его окликают.

— Хуан Ренджун, ваш кофе.

Он даже не сразу реагирует, настолько неуверенный китайский с очаровательным корейским акцентом оказывается неожиданным в этой кофейне в центре Сеула.  
Но обращённая к нему улыбка не оставляет никаких сомнений в том, что он не ослышался. Странно, но улыбка Джено, хоть и не менее яркая, чем у Джемина, совершенно не кажется Ренджуну приторной. Хотя, возможно, дело просто в розовых волосах, наталкивающих на мысли о пирожном.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарит он. — Ты только что спас ваше кафе от потери потенциального постоянного посетителя. Признавайся, специально? — подозрительно щурится Ренджун.

— Конечно! На это и был расчёт, — совершенно серьёзно кивает Джено. — Не могу же я позволить этому недоразумению распугать всех гостей.

Ренджун делает глоток и окончательно расслабляется. Настроение ползёт вверх так же стремительно, как температура согревающихся от горячего стаканчика пальцев. Или как уголки губ стоящего по другую сторону стойки парня. Ренджун улыбается в ответ.

— Но кофе он готовит просто изумительный, так что надежда у вас все-таки есть.

Джено смеётся и выпаливает прежде, чем Ренджун успевает вернуться за свой столик.

— А как пишется твоё имя на китайском?

— А это важно? — удивленно приподнимает брови Ренджун, и бариста тянется вперёд, разворачивая стаканчик с кофе в его пальцах.

Ренджун несколько секунд молча смотрит на многочисленные попытки правильно написать его имя на корейском, но на третьем зачеркнутом варианте не выдерживает и разражается смехом.

— Я все слышу! — недовольно кричит Джемин, отвлекаясь от очередного гостя, но Ренджун только отмахивается: ему нисколечко не стыдно.

— Так что, если хочешь, я могу сам подписывать твои стаканчики. Конечно, если ты все же решишь к нам заглядывать время от времени.

Ренджун раздумывает несколько секунд, а потом делает ещё глоток.

— Давай сюда маркер.

Его душит жаба, когда он пытается подсчитать, сколько денег на кофе будет уходить ежемесячно, но, наверное, изредка он сможет себе это позволить. Особенно если уговорит Ченлэ покупать ему по стаканчику за каждое его опоздание. Не бывает же в этом мире ничего бесплатного, правда?

Ренджун смотрит, как Джено убирает в карман салфетку с написанными на ней иероглифами, и улыбается.

Впрочем, возможно, он и ошибается.


End file.
